


Not Polyester

by wanderingmagpie



Series: Working Out the Kinks [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ella Lopez Finds Out, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Wingfic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingmagpie/pseuds/wanderingmagpie
Summary: Ella walks in on a revelation that she really wasn't prepared for.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Working Out the Kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690831
Comments: 16
Kudos: 350





	Not Polyester

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you for your comments and kudos on the last oneshot! Your comments give me life. I wasn't feeling this fic at all but then I read all your comments and I was just so Inspired. This couldn't have happened so fast without youuuu

Lux isn't open when Ella arrives, and the staff have only just started to trickle in to prepare for the night. The bartender smiles as she passes, and he waves her through to the elevator. On the way up, she leafs through the case file for one last refresher. When the ding announces her arrival, she snaps the file closed and throws on a smile.

"Hey guys, sorry to bust in but I've got news on the..." Ella slows to a stop outside the elevator doors. Chloe's straddling Lucifer on the couch, with her hands buried in... feathers? "...Crawford case," she trails off.

Chloe scrambles off of Lucifer's lap, the both of them looking like deer in the headlights. "Ella, we can explain," Chloe says while frantically trying to fix her hair.

Ella grins. "No need Chlo, I see what's going on here." She wiggles her eyebrows and gives a glance to the gorgeous cosplay wings that Lucifer is wearing. They're incredibly detailed, and so white that they look like they're glowing. It's high quality work, some of the best she's ever seen. "I never pegged you for a roleplay fan though."

Lucifer chortles at the choice of words and Chloe smacks him on the arm. He flinches away and whines, and the wings pull closer to his body.

"Wait, are those  _ articulated? _ " Ella asks. "Those are crazy expensive, let me see." She tosses the case file in the direction of the bar and walks over to get a closer look. Lucifer's still staring at her like she's about to murder him which, okay dude, overreacting a bit there. She's seen him without pants before, and angel roleplay is hardly the weirdest thing she'd expect from him at this point.

"Ms. Lopez, wait." Lucifer slides away from her, but he bumps into Chloe, who he glances at in panic.

"C'mon man, I just wanna see." Ella reaches for the wing closest to her. The feathers aren't just foam cutouts, so they've got to be some sort of special order artificial feather to be that big. When her hand brushes the wing, it twitches, and her hand skids through the feathers to the supporting structure below. But it's weird, because it isn't metal or wood, but something warm and soft, kind of like- 

Skin. It's skin. It's skin with feathers growing out of it, just like Margaret. She's had to wrestle that chicken enough that she'd know that feeling anywhere. Ella snatches her hand back.

"No, wait-" Ella stutters out. She glances at Lucifer, the wings, the suit that he's somehow wearing on top of them, and back to the wings. She shakes her head. "Nooo."

Behind him, Chloe buries her face in the couch cushions and groans.

"Ms. Lopez..." Lucifer makes a move to reach for her, but Ella trips her way out of his reach and laughs nervously. It sounds more like a squeak even to her own ears. 

"That's a good one Lucifer, those are some high quality..." Wings. Flesh and bone wings.

Chloe stands up and takes slow steps towards Ella like she's approaching a spooked animal. Ella's eyes flick in her direction before getting stuck back on the wings. "Lucifer, can you put them away?" Chloe asks over her shoulder.

"Alright." Lucifer-with-wings sits forward and rolls his shoulders and suddenly the wings are gone. They don't fold behind him, they're just gone. Poof. 

"Nooooo. That's- no." Ella backs up and drops down onto a barstool and nearly misses the landing. "You're not really- but then I've been..."

Those aren't just cosplay wings. They're actual wings. That are attached to Lucifer's body, except they're not now because he can make them disappear with a shrug of his shoulders. Because he's an angel. 

Fuck, Lucifer is  _ Lucifer. _

"Are you okay?"

No. No, she is not okay. Lucifer is _Lucifer_ and literally told her to her face, but she never believed him and he knew she didn't and he just let her think he was method.

"I thought you were a method actor!" she yelps, and that is not how she meant that to come out, but she’s not sure she can manage any better under the circumstances.

"And I told you that I wasn't!" Lucifer says from the couch. He hasn't moved, and the part of her that's present enough to register that is grateful. 

"But that's what a method actor would say." And how was she supposed to believe that anyway? That their precinct's wacky civilian consultant is actually the Dev-

The Devil. She took the Devil to church. She took the  _ Devil _ . To  _ church _ .

"Hey."

There's a hand on her shoulder and Ella jerks at the touch. She looks up and it's Chloe, and she looks concerned. 

"Ella, are you okay?" Chloe asks. 

Ella nods until her head feels like it’s going to fall off. "I mean, I know that ghosts are real and I was already a believer and this really shouldn't come as a surprise, you know-"

"Ella."

Ella jumps up from the bar stool. "You were getting hot and heavy with Satan."

A blush colours Chloe's cheeks and she looks away. "Ah, yeah. Listen, I know it's a lot to take in, but he's still him, y'know? He's still the guy who steals Dan's pudding cups and projects onto cases and doesn't wear gloves at crime scenes. He's still our Lucifer."

Chloe's trying to help, and Ella's trying to focus on her words, but she just can't stop thinking about the wings.  _ Wings. _ That Chloe had her hands buried in just a few minutes ago. "Do you have a thing for wings then?" Ella hears herself asking. "Or is that just like... an acquired taste?"

There's movement behind Chloe, and it's Lucifer-without-wings-now, who leans forward and watches Chloe with extreme focus. Chloe bites her lip and refuses to meet her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chloe asks tightly, and it's an unsubtle segue if Ella's ever heard one.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go home and maybe-" her eyes dart to Lucifer. "Drink a bit." She backs towards the elevator and does her best to keep the smile on her face. "Or maybe a lot." She feels around behind her for the elevator button and ducks in as soon as the doors open. "Youkidshavefunthough bye!"

Ella mashes the close door button until it heeds her call, then drops her head to the elevator wall with a thunk. She lets the hum of the elevator's descent vibrate through her skull.

The Devil knows how she likes her coffee and makes it perfectly. The Devil gave her a 'World's Greatest Forensic Scientist' shirt. The Devil sits and listens to her talk about the properties of regular wood vs synthetic wood and all her favourite little case details and- 

Her eyes snap open and she swears.

"I forgot the case file."

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Boo Normal to get Ella's tone right for this one. They packed a surprising amount of lore in that ep


End file.
